Kat is back
by Amanda Pierce
Summary: This is a story about how love can be different between different people.
1. Chapter 1

Fic's name: Kat is Back  
Producer: Amanda Pierce  
Beta: Whoops, I don't have, I'm so sorry 'cause my English ain't so good..  
Fandom: The Vampire Diaries  
Genre: Drama  
Age restriction: Depends of the chapter, but there are going to be some M stuff.  
Pairing: A mix of Steferine/Stelena/Delena/Datherine  
Warnings: There might be strong language, sexual moments and stuff like that.  
Summary:

This is a story about how love can be different between different people.

* * *

Chapter one - Take a breath

The movie was rolling but Elena wasn't watching it. She pretended to watch it but really her eyes were definitely elsewhere. The younger Salvatore had taken his shirt off because the summer was almost too hot, but no one was complaining 'cause holidays had finally come. As Stefan was keeping his eyes in movie, Elena was almost like staring him. She knew that they we're just friends. But when a green-eyed guy like Stefan came to the hoods, you just couldn't stop thinking about kissing the lips or sharing emotions. Even that she was thinking that he might had been gay - Elena had never seen him kissing anyone -, he looked ridiculously hot and kissable. Slowly moving a bit closer brunet could fell his breath against her hair, but she didn't mind. It was just lovely to her.

There they were, two friends watching movie on a hot summer day. Elena was wearing bikinis and way too big tee, Stefan had shorts and for girls happiness he was shirtless. In the same sofa, it looked like they would have been pair. But they weren't. It was a totally normal for them to bee that close each others. They were more like best friends, but Elena swore that she had felt sparkles between them. Even Bonnie had said, that Elena should try to confess her feelings or something. But, of course, the witch friend didn't like the idea that her best friend's boyfriend would be a vampire.

It wasn't a secret in this circle. Elena knew Salvatore brother's big secret and after days she told Bonnie. Of course with Stefan's permission. Damon didn't like the idea that witch was knowing, but can't do what's done. He was also the bad-vamp, not the good one like Stefan, so he got hate more. But it was his problem.

"Oh my, what do my eyes see?" laughing voice said. Two heads immediately changed the way of look from the television to the dark-haired man. Elena was a bit sad that their romantic moment was ruined, but it seemed that Stefan got even a bit angry. Damon got the tip and just smiled like a winner, letting Elena feeling stupid. Were there something she had been left out? While Stefan was moving his eyes back to the movie, Elena stepped up and went to the kitchen with that excuse that she was thirsty.  
"You know, I'm human and I need something to drink on a hot day like this" she snapped and walked away from the living room. Stefan couldn't see trough the little lie, so he just nodded his head and watched the movie.

"Damon?" Elena said with a small voice while walking to the kitchen door. And then he saw him only couple inches away from her. But this time he was different - he had those blue eyes nailed on her and the only thing Elena could notice, was that he wasn't wearing any shirt. Shirtless Stefan was almost too much for her, and now the other brother wasn't also wearing anything to cover up chest? _This isn't good,_she told herself.

There was a little moment that Elena's eyes just kept watching him, eyes slowly dropping from blue eyes to the toes.  
"Something wrong, babe?" he asked with a playing smirk on his face. Of course he had noticed her eyes, wondering all over his gorgeous body. Especially upper body.  
"Not enough for you to see?" Damon laughed, and Elena lifted her eyes quickly back to the icy eyes.  
"No. I mean yes. Too much actually. You should put a shirt on" Elena was trying to say it like she hadn't done anything. Had she? Before he could make this any more uncomfortable for her, she continued.  
"I just would like to ask you one thing" she said and moved her eyes away from him. Damon was no good.

"Yeah, what would that be?" older brother said and for her surprise, the tone of his voice was a bit bored. Maybe he knew what she was going to ask? _Whatever, Elena, just ask him_, she was talking to herself again.  
"Why were you like that when I was laying on the sofa with Stefan?" woman asked and gave a little smirk get the power in her face. She had this small feeling that Damon was jealous, and he noticed her face - and laughed.  
"You seriously think that you got me jelly?" he laughed and she was foolisher. It wouldn't be new thing. She had seen how he was watching with anger on his face when she was with Stefan. So why wouldn't it be like that this time?  
"Elena, get over yourself. It's so not me who is jealous, or who is going to be jealous" Salvatore said with a light smile. Smarty one, but not smirk.  
"So who is it then?" she asked still foolisher At the same moment she heard the steps and bit her lip. Stefan had been listening.

It was a little akward, Elena standing between two shirtless man. _Vampires_. _Brothers_. She was a poor little stupid girl who were somewhere where she didn't belong.  
"You haven't told her, have you?" Damon said and a smirk came in to his lips. Elena was trying to get on with the ride, but it was hard. She just couldn't get it. What the heck was going on?  
"Nope, I haven't. It's not so important thing to tell" Stefan's voice was as calm as always. That made her feel herself safe, but she didn't move anywhere.  
"Nooo, of course it's not. It's just that she is trying to flirt with you and you know it's not good at all", the big brother said and was watching now Elena with a little apologize on his face. She was frozen.  
"We are just friends, right Elena?" Stefan said still watching his brother. That was the moment when Elena turned and watched Stefan for a while, then smiling a bit and nodded.  
"You see Damon? Nothing to worry about", Stefan said as he wrapped his arm around her. That made Elena feel so good but she didn't show it that much.  
"Yeah, right, as you see it. But you know who isn't gonna see it like you are just friends..." Damon smiled and then walked away from kitchen.

"I don't get it" Elena said as she sat on the sofa. She was looking Stefan in the eyes and he didn't mind. Like always, he let her watch. He always did it.  
"Damon is just being an ass. Trying to fear you" Stefan said, but he wasn't finished.  
"I think I haven't said this before, but I'm not, you know, on free markets" he said and it took Elena a minute of two to get it.  
"Oh.. oh! You mean, you're, like, dating someone?" her words broke free.  
"Yes" he answered. That was when her heart broke.

Again there was a strange silence. All the moments between them.. she really thought that he was single. Like, how many of men would let a half-naked girl sleep in the bed with them as "just friends"? Or how many men would let a girl on his shoulder without thinking about jumping on her? How many of them would just put her in the bed when she was in drunk and barely dressed? Stefan truly was good friend, but he was also one of the meanest people. He never told that he had someone else. He had let Elena keep her secret wishes.

"So... is it someone I know?" that was the only question she could ask. The answer came quickly.  
"No" Stefan said and shook his head.  
"I'm so sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to get you hurt" he said and she wasn't trying to hide her emotions. Why would she? She was always honest with him. It wasn't a surprise for her that he knew how she felt about him.  
"It's okay. I'm just a human, I get hurt but I get over it" Elena said and turned her face down. She wasn't going to cry about this. Not now.  
"It's not that your not attractive or anything. Believe me, 'Lena, you're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen" Stefan said and all Elena could think about was 'but I'm not pretty enough'.  
"I'm in love with Katherine and I know it's not going to end" he said and slowly brushed her hair with a hand. She let a gasp escape from her lips. She went laid on the bed and put her head in his lap, keeping eyes closed.  
"Such a pretty name. Tell me about Katherine" she asked and kept his eyes still closed. She knew that right now on Stefan's face was a look that she didn't want to see. He seemed to take time with thinking what he should tell her about it. _I can't tell her that fact they look exactly like each others,_he was thinking and bit his lip.

"He don't have to" Damon had came in to the room again. Elena opened her eyes but didn't move. Stefan laid his arms on her stomach which made her feel wanted but sad. The touch wasn't that magic anymore.  
"What do you mean, Damon?" there was a little curious in Elena's tone.  
"She is coming here soon" Damon answered and totally got Stefan's attention. His mouth was literally opened.  
"Don't tell me you didn't know, Stef. She is your babe, you really should keep more contact to her" older brother continued and Stefan's look was a bit annoyed.  
"You know I don't like calling to her" Stefan said.  
"And she hates it" Damon reminded him with a winner smile.  
"I just can't get it how she always forgives you that you don't keep in touch with her so much. She really should dump you. Katherine is full ten and you are.. four minus" he laughed.  
"I think Stefan is eleven plus" Elena said and gave Damon a smirk. Stefan laughed.  
"Then maybe you should hook up with him.. oh wait, you can't" elder brother said and made the smile go away from Elena's face. She was so close to a cry. That was when Stefan stepped up, slowly so Elena didn't get hurt.  
"You know that's not true. But I'm not ruining my friendship with her" Stefan said and both brothers were really serious.

"So, did you have something to tell or were you just smart assing?" he said, keeping eyes in his big brother. Damon looked back.  
"Yeah, I did. Because I keep in touch with your girlfriend, it's not really a big surprise that I know this and you don't. She is coming tonight" elder brother said and Stefan was a bit shocked. This was no good.

* * *

I know I have many many many mistakes in my text because (as I said earlier) my English isn't as good as it could be. So please don't eat me alive because of them, but I can take criticism very well so you don't have to watch what you say to me. Please tell me what are you thinking about this plot :) and yes, this is my first published story so I have long way to the top! I would be very graceful if you could tell me what you think about this :)


	2. 2 Honey, I'm home!

Stefan was screwed. He didn't have any idea how to tell Elena that she and Katherine looked like twins. Identical twins. And now his brother had told him that his girlfriend was coming to the house and he really had to tell it to Elena. It wasn't going to be easy and Stefan knew he would get to heard some words that he didn't want to. But even if he wouldn't introduce brunets to each others, they would have to meet someday. So it was better to get rid of this scandal right now.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving" Elena said as she was sitting on the sofa again. Her eyes were in the cup that she was holding, because she didn't want to meet Stefans eyes. They would have made her feel special and wanted, but now when she looked to them all she could think was how lucky this Katherine chick was. She had to be so amazing, pretty, smart and everything Elena wanted to be. Even she hadn't met this mysterious woman - or maybe she was a vampire too? - she did secretly hate her. She had Stefan.

"No, you don't have to" Stefan said after few minutes, still thinking about how to say things right. Everyone always thought that he had right words in his back pocket but it totally wasn't always like that. This was hard to tell.  
"I think you should meet Katherine" younger brother said and tried to face Elenas eyes. It wasn't working.

"I don't wanna be in the way.." she said and tried to tell that she had no wishes to meet this woman. Not yet.  
"Dear 'Lena, you are never in the way. It's always pleasure to have you around" Stefan said and moved Gilbert's hair from the face.  
"And I know that you don't wanna go home either and Caroline and Bonnie are on their trip, so you can't go to their house. That means, my lady, that you are staying here" he continued and made a little smile on her face. _My lady. _

Elena was dancing on the edge. She didn't want to see if Katherine was the Miss Universum, because that would make herself feel like a total zero. Also seeing Stefan and Katherine hugging, kissing and looking at each others.. that would be just too much for her. But on the other hand, Stefan was almost like craving for her to stay. Slowly biting her upper lip, Elena nodded her head while thinking was this really a good idea.  
"Okay. If you want me to stay, I will" she said, still looking at her cup.  
"You promise?" Stefan asked carefully.  
"Yup" she answered.  
"Good, because there is something I have to show to you."

It was the second time of this day when Elena was at Stefan's room. She absolutely loved it. It made her feel like it was her home, like she could do there what ever she wanted. There was a little smile on her smile, while she was letting her eyes travel trough the room. Dark and light colors mixed, new and old things, all the opposites fit together prefectly.

"Please don't freak out" Stefan said as he walked to the commode and opened the drawer. For a while he was just watching it, Elena standing behind his back. Slowly he took the photo album and opened it from a random page. There was four pictures of him and Katherine. Still keeping his eyes in the pictures, he turned around so Elena could see the look on his face. It was requesting forgiveness a bit.

"I know, I should've told you about Katherine earlier. I just thought that it didn't matter. But now, since she is coming here, I think I shouldn't let her shock you too much" Stefan said and moved his eyes from a picture to another. There was a strange silence, and Elena totally wasn't comfortable with it. She had never been this nervous with Stefan. Was Katherine a psycho serial killer? Did she have some kind of injuru, like scars in face or something?  
"It's okay. I can take it" she heard herself say. It wasn't the truth, but Stefan said nothing. He just turned the book, so Elena could see the pictures.

It felt like her heart stopped beating. Like it was a dream but also a nightmare. There were only few pictures, but the chemistry in them was so clear that there was no doubt that those two persons in those photos weren't in love. Elena really wanted to cry. How was this possible? It looked like she was watching herself, but she wasn't. It looked like she was happy, but that wasn't really her.

"T-that's.. her?" Elena's voice was so quiet, that she didn't even hear her own words. She couldn't stop looking at the photos. Stefan nodded his head, trying to say something but nothing came out.  
"She looks just like me" Elena kept talking quietly, but now there was a new tone. She was starting to feel the flame in her body, crushing over her. Was this the reason why Stefan was so good friends with her? Because Katherine and she looked exatcly like each others? The only difference between them were that Elena's hair was straight and Katherine's was curly. Perfect curls, not those dummy ones. In every photo she was looking so georgeus, and Elena kept wondering could she ever look as good. Probably not.

Stefan waited. He was watching Elena's beautiful face, even now when she was trying to get puzzle's pieces together she was looking so pretty. He did see much same in Katherine and Elena, but there was totally many difference. Maybe not in the looks (styles were different but that's it), but their natures were nothing like each others. Stefan wouldn't say that neither of them was boring, but Katherine was the night and Elena the day.

"Is this why you like to hang out with me? Because I'm some kind of clone?" Elena started her speak with a breaking voice, but then anger took the control. She took the photo album and throw it on the floor, looking straight to Stefan's eyes. She saw the apologizing look in them, but he was quiet. Didn't say a word.  
"Huh? Got nothing to say?" Elena spit the words out. She wasn't really scared of him, even that she knew how strong he could be.

"I knew you would get angry. That's okay. But don't judge me yet" Stefan said, trying to keep his voice calm. Words didn't change Elena's face. Her every muscle in her face was hurting, for trying to keep the tough look. She didn't want to shed tears right now. Really? First she found out that Stefan had a girlfriend who he loved and then Elena looked just like her? It was just too much.  
"Please, 'Lena. Just listen. Can you please do that?" Stefan asked and slowly took a step forward, but Elena took one backawards. She chew her teeth together, trying to decide.

"Fine. Start talking" her eyes made him gasp quietly, but without wasting time he started almost immediately.  
"You know already that it was me who saved you from the car. And when I saw you in it, I couldn't belive my eyes. I knew Katherine was in Rome or somewhere, so it couldn't be her. She would also have said if she had a sister, so probably she didn't know about you. After you got out of the hospital, I spend lots of days and nights to make sure, you were just a normal human. And when I chose to stay here for a while, and accidentally got to know you, I found out that you are nothing like Katherine. Looks, yes, but that's in the inside you are totally opposites of each others."

It took a lot of time for Elena to get it. Okay, so maybe she had hesitated a bit. And it wasn't like Stefan would've have any obsessions to get to know her. It was almost like the other way around. Elena had tried made her way to him trough stones and girls like Caroline. Slowly she started to realize how stupid she was. But she wasn't changing her mind that quickly.  
"Okay. I believe you. But why in the hell I look like her?" Elena asked, keeping her eyes in Stefan. She noticed that in some point he had came a little closer, but it wasn't bothering. Not at all.

"I have no idea. I'm sorry that I can't help you with that. But you know you're adopted, so I think you and Kathy might be from the same bloodline" Stefan said and Elena bitted her lip. He had never lied, why would he do that now? She decided to give up. He had made it clear, she wasn't any kind of substitute for Katherine. Or like he called, Kathy. If it was for Elena to tell, 'Lena was much much better.

After few different thoughts, Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan and pulled him into a hug. She laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. She felt how strong hands carefully played with hair behind her back, knowing that everything was alright. Things were messy and Elena didn't know how could she deal with Katherine, but if Stefan was dating her, she couldn't be awful.. or could she?

"I'm gone for couple funny days and this is what happens? My man runs into some other woman's arms?" sweet talking voice said while letting out a bubbly laugh. Quickly Elena could feel how Stefan let go of her, and slowly stepped on the side. She wasn't sure, did she want to turn. This was a first time for ages when Stefan didn't place a soft kiss on her hair and then sweetly watch her in the eyes before letting go.

"I wouldn't say that you were gone for couple of days. More like months" Stefan said but his tone wasn't any sarcastic and Elena realized that it was probably the truth. She had knewn Salvatores for few months, maybe for three and half, and never had heard a word of Katherine.  
"Can't see the difference" soft voice said and finally Elena turned around. She was in a shock.

Elena could see brown eyes watching her. The woman in a door way was smirking but she did look like an angel at the moment. Her body looked way better than Elena's. There was totally more curves, and she had high lighted them. She was wearing very tight red dress, pumping her boobs up. Elena would never wear that, but she had to admit that it looked very sexy and that was probably the thing that Katherine wanted. With her hair falling free on the shoulders, Elena felt like she was looking some other person. She could never look like her, she was just a cheap copy of Katherine.

"You must be Elena. I've heard lot of you" sound of her voice was a bit cold, but Elena didn't mind. She just smiled quickly, not responding. What could she say? No words came in to her mind.  
"So I get no hello?" Stefan asked, letting his eyes travel in Katherine's body. Elena had never seen him look anyone like that. Younger Salvatore was the pure one, always so innocent. But now in his eyes was something else. Lust.

Katherine stepped closer to Stefan, keeping her eyes in his eyes - wich were totally somewhere else than in her eyes - and waved her hips. Elena noticed that Katherine had one of the most amazing shoes she had ever seen. Those black heels were just too perfect and they must have cost more than everything counted together in Elena's wardrobe.

Elena made a big mistake. She felt like it was a movie. When Katherine was still walking towards to Stefan, he grabbed her hips and pulled closer. Katherine laughed a little, lettin his hands travel in her back. They settled down on her lower back, eyes finally meeting hers.  
"I have missed you so much" she whispered, but Elena could hear it. Stefan didn't respond, well at least not with words. Elena saw how he pressed his lips against Katherine's. It looked sweet, loving. There seemed to be a little hunger in the kiss, and Katherine wasn't afraid to kiss him back. But only couple seconds after the start, she stopped it and just looked into his eyes.  
"I have to go get my stuff" she said and Stefan just nodded staying quiet. He wasn't going to say anything against her, just smiled a little and let go of her. As fast as a rocket she was gone, and Stefan turned so he could see Elena's a bit shocked face.  
"So.. that's Katherine."


	3. 3 Surprising turns

Elena was wordless. What could she say, _hey, it's creepy that your girlfriend looks like me but at least she's nice? _She kept her mouth shut, just standing there and let her eyes stay in Stefan's face. He seemed like he was waiting for her to say something, but Elena had no idea what she should tell him. There was never that awkward silence between them, not even now. It was jut a quiet moment, when no one was speaking.

"Wow" she finally let a word come out of her mouth. She didn't really know how should she feel about this. Be jealous 'cause Katherine got what she wanted, or be happy because Stefan had someone he truly loved? Slowly she ran her hand trough her hair and sighed heavily.  
"I really don't wanna be in your way" she said and looked in the ground. She knew that Stefan wouldn't let her go either, 'cause she had spend whole morning speaking how she hated her home. Problems, problems. It was a pretty bad time to be in a fight with Jenna.

"So don't be" bright voice said and Elena raised her eyebrow and was amazed. She saw a smiling brunette walking back to the door, carrying big bags in her arms. Elena wasn't sure was she still surprised about how she and Katherine looked like each others or was she surprised because this woman was so rude. They didn't even know each others, but somehow she was sure that she wouldn't like this Pierce girl. And how could Stefan like - no, _love _- her? If she was like that all the time, Elena was going to drive a dagger trough vampire woman's heart.

"You can't say something like that, Kath" Stefan gasped and gave Elena an apologizing look. She tried to look like she forgiven. Hopefully it worked. Katherine was being a dramatic bitch, so she turned around and looked first at Elena, then Stefan.  
"Really? I can't? Well sorry I just said it. And I'm gonna say it again. I do not want you here, so please, leave so I can spend this night with my boyfriend. Alone", Katherine's voice was harsh and it made Elena a bit scared. Okay it was confirmed. She totally didn't like her, but it seemed like the feeling was going both ways.

There was a moment where Katherine just looked at Elena, keeping her undemonstrative. Then those brown eyes went to see Stefan's face and it can be told, he wasn't happy. His eyes were nailed in to Katherine's, and he didn't say a word. Just kept this cold staring. Elena had never seen him to be like that, but it looked like Katherine had.  
"Okay, maybe I was little bit too cold" she admitted but didn't look in Elena's way.  
"It's okay" Gilbert said quietly and took a step closer to the door. She knew that those two vampires was still looking at each others even that she wasn't looking at them.  
"You can stay at guestroom" she heard Stefan say while she was walking out of the door. If Katherine wanted to be alone with him, Elena could easily go to down stairs.

Elena closed the door, hearing the conversation. Stefan started to almost yell at Katherine, but she said few words that made him soft. _Obviously_, Elena thought. _She is one of those women who can make a man on his knees with one word. _Next thing Elena heard was Katherine laughing and then a slow moan, which was probably from Stefan's mouth. Without hesitations she knew that she definitely should go to the living room, and so she started to walk down the stairs.

She just couldn't get the image out of her head. Elena was standing directly in front of the window, looking out of it. She had imagined Stefan kissing her like millions of times, but knowing that he was in that room with she devil, it was unbelievable. It was a bedroom, there was a bed and the tiny dress that Katherine was wearing.. Elena could swear that no man could resist her. She heard a scream, but tried to ignore it. Kissing Stefan would be the greatest thing in the world, and only thinking about having sex with him.. she felt the warm wave going trough her body.

"You met her?" Damon said near to Elena's ear and got her frightened. Quickly she turned her head, and there was only few inches between her lips and Damon's. She gasped, turning her head and looking down. She noticed how he's hands slowly took a place on windowsill, and made her little nervous. As he came closer, she noticed how he still wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Just saw her" her voice was trembling. He laughed.

There was another moment when she couldn't find words. She didn't really have a reason to tell him go away but this wasn't comfortable either. Well, not for her. Damon seemed to be cool with it, standing near to Elena and slowly moving his head closer to her.  
"She is amazing, I can tell. You might think that she is a bitch, but there is more of her that you haven't seen. Or felt", his voice was a bit jealous, she could tell. Maybe the reason why Salvatore brother's relationship was kind of bad was because of a woman? Katherine, maybe?

"I was just thinking.. Stefan is having hot sex with Katherine. Dirty, nasty, I know it believe me" Damon whispered in Elena's ear, making her close her eyes. That was exactly the image that she did not want to have.  
"You and I should do something down here" he continued, letting his hand travel from the windowsill and land on to Elena's stomach. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't open her mouth. She just stood there, not even trying to move his hand. She sure wasn't thinking about doing this with Damon.

Slowly Damon leaned his head closer to Elena's neck, placing a kiss in the soft skin. She opened her eyes, put didn't move. It did feel good, she had to admit. She felt how Damon's lips moved around, how he knew what he was doing. Elena wasn't going to do anything to stop that - if Stefan was in the bed with Katherine, why should that control her doing? Elena turned her head a bit, for a second looking in to Damon's ice blue eyes. He looked like he was waiting for her to slap or something, but instead of that she let him kiss her. And it was on.

Damon didn't really think, he just let it go. Elena was a pretty girl with brains, not that kind of slutty bitch that he usually had been meeting. He had pulled her close, keeping the kiss active and moving his hands down. He grabbed her ass softly, making her mind lightened. She let his tongue play with hers, but somehow she couldn't feel the magic. And she was sure that there would be sparkles with Stefan.

With those thoughts, she pulled her head back and looked in to ground. She breathed heavily, still keeping her hands around Damon's neck. She didn't even notice, that she had put them there.  
"I can't" Elena said quietly. She lifted her eyes, seeing how Damon bit his lip. He didn't want to split something out. Hearing the steps from the stairs she let go of him and he let go of her, Elena taking couple steps away from him.

"You guys have to see this!" voice was screaming and Elena and Damon were both a bit amused. Soon they saw how vampire-fast Katherine was standing right in front of them, showing her hand. And not just the hand (yes, she did have clothes.. well Stefan's blanket), but something on it.  
"We are getting marrieeeed!" her voice was full on light as she smiled like and angel. Elena felt like her world was crushing down, but she noticed that she wasn't the only one. Damon was looking at the hand like she would like to cut the finger off.


	4. 4 Kat wants, Kat gets

- After Elena had gone, Stefan turned forwards to Katherine. There was a light of passion in his eyes but there was also coldness. He did love Katherine and do anything for fer, but there was no need to be rude for his best friend.  
"You can't just say something like that" his voice was accusatory and he gnasheth his jaw.  
"Well excuse me" Katherine said and raised her eyebrows. There was no reason to be mad at her; she just kept her own sides. And her Stefan. And how could she had known that Elena meant that much for him?  
"I thought she was your dinner, not your girlfriend" she continued.  
"You know I don't drink humans blood" he said and shook his head.  
"That must be why you are so grumpy! I can make a difference in that.." Katherine said and let a smile take control in her face.

Stefan had no change to say anything. Brunette had already come so close that he stopped breathing for a while. She was breath taking, literally.  
"It's just that I need to know that you are mine" Katherine fawned and let a finger run on his chest. She rested her head against Stefan shoulder, closing her eyes for a while.  
"I have been gone for such a long time" she whispered, placing a kiss on his auricle.  
"Yes you have" he said, wrapping his hands around Katherine's back. She let out a little voice, mumbling. She liked the way how his hands touched her. How he slowly raised his hand, rubbing her scruff.  
"Are you still mine?" she asked, speaking softly and looking carefully in to his eyes.

_Dammit, _Stefan was thinking while looking in to her. _How does she do that? Change subject and made her look like the most perfect person in the whole world? _He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer that question of his. Those puppy eyes and a light smile.. no one could ever compare to her.  
"Of course" his answer made her smile even more. Slowly she pressed her lips against his, gently kissing him. There was no way that Stefan wouldn't kiss her back. He deepened the kiss, moving his hand to dress' zipper and teasingly started to open it. Katherine just moaned little, letting his lips travel all the way down to her neck. She was the luckiest girl in the world for a sure.

It didn't take long for two vampires to undress each others. After few seconds Katherine was smiling and laid under Stefan, while he was kissing her stomach. She liked it, running her hands trough his hair. She could do this forever, there was no doubt about it. Sometimes he seemed boring guy, but the passion that he got.. it was something she had never seen before. She even kinda liked when they had sex after not seeing each others for a while. Or what do you wanna call it, couple months. Katherine felt how Stefan ripped her tongs off with his teeth, and just laughed a bit. They were on his way.

In that moment they we're both naked, Stefan watching Katherine who was underneath him. They watched in each others eyes, smiling and seeing the lust in both eyes. He slowly started to mess up with her hair, when she wrapped her leg around his waist. He moaned while she pressed him closer.  
"I have missed you so, _so much_" Stefan said and pecked a kiss on her lips, making her smile. She didn't respond, just let him kiss her as much as he wanted.

The silence between wasn't uncomfortable or anything, she could feel how he got harder every time she pushed her lower body a bit up. He moaned, starting to play with her nipple with his tongue. She moaned. It was perfect.  
"I wanna get married" Katherine said suddenly and Stefan raised his head, looking totally confused.  
"You wanna... _what_?"

It made Stefan fell on her and he laid next to her. He looked to the ceiling, knowing that her eyes were on him. Katherine started to rub his shoulder softly, putting a kiss on there.  
"You heard me" she said and smiled a bit, pushing her naked body against him. He didn't really react.  
"You, Katherine Pierce, wanna get married?" he said and couldn't stop thinking. This had something to do with Elena. Was her girlfriend jealousy? Well it wouldn't be a surprise.

"I wanna get married. With you. Soon" she said, kissing his neck and carefully biting. He didn't mind, it was pretty nice feeling what he got. It usually made him want her even more, but now he was still amazed by her words.  
"Okay" he just said and turned his head.  
"Let's get married. If that's what you want, that's what I want" he said and then he saw the happiest smile ever on Katherine's face. And there was no doubt that is wasn't real.

"I want a ring. And you need to get on your knees" she said, and the devil smile returned. He gasped, but got up and then landed on the floor, letting all of him be for her to see. And she watched with a joy.  
"Katherine Pierce, Katerina Petrova.. what ever is your gorgeous name, will you marry me?" he said smiling, looking her into the eyes. He was pretty sure he almost saw a tear. She just nodded her head, offering her hand. Stefan wondered a bit, but then he took his daylight-ring and putted in her left hand's finger.  
"I do want it back, but you can keep it for now" he said, as she had already gone out of the door. He shook his head, starting to pick up clothes. -

With blanket wrapped around her, Katherine was so happily showing her finger to Damon and Elena. Everyone was quiet, and Bulgarian was smiling with confidence.  
"That's.. great. Good news" Elena could finally say, but with a small voice. She noticed what the ring was, well that was probably what Damon had seen first.  
"So you are gonna get my brother killed before he even get's to be your husband?" his voice was trying to be cool, but it sounded annoyed. Katherine smiled, taking a step towards Damon. She laid her right hand to his cheek, watching into his blue eyes. Slowly she pecked a little kiss on his mouth, which made Elena's mouth open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw how Damon looked like he wanted more, but the control was on Katherine. She pulled back, smiling to Damon and letting him just watching her. Elena knew that look. He was undressing her with his eyes.

"Katherine, don't make it a show" the voice came from the stairs, Stefan walking with clothes on to them. For his luck, sun had already gone down, so there was no danger of burning. He walked to them, seeing how Katherine let go of Damon's cheek. He didn't say a word, just wrapped his arm on Katherine and pulled her closer.  
"I wanna have big wedding!" she said and looked Stefan with puppy eyes.  
"Really? Do you even know _friends _who you could invite?" Damon said and a smirk came in to his face. Elena felt like she was left out Katherine laughed, but soon her eyes look like they could have killed Damon.  
"Okay. That's enough of elder Salvatore for me tonight.. I'm going out and getting something to drink" Katherine said and looked to Stefan.  
"No, I won't kill your friend, bring food home or make in to the news" she said as walked supernaturally up to the stairs.

Elena was still confused. The way Damon said friends, the way Katherine reacted to it.. she wanted just to spend an evening with Stefan, nothing else! Stefan looked like he could have read her mind.  
"Wanna go upstairs, 'Lena? I'll show you your room" he said and Elena was totally cool with it. She walked with him, not hearing anything about Katherine.

Stefan opened this one door, and Elena was amazed. There was so many places in this house, she had never been. She smiled. It was pretty, not as oldish as others but not so modern either. Perfect.  
"You love it already" Stefan laughed, and Elena nodded - smiling. He knew her so well.  
"I'm going, leaving you to think about everything.. you might want to have your own space" he said, looking at her back.

Elena quickly turned, watching right into Stefan's eyes.  
"No" she said and shook her head. Vampire seemed a bit surprised, but didn't say anything against her. He closed the door.  
"You have questions or something? I can answer if you want me to" he said. Elena smiled, but didn't say a word. Only question was the one that she would never ever ask him: _why are you going to marry that slut when you could have someone so much better_?

"I was thinking going to bed. Don't really wanna be alone.. after everything" she said and sat on the bed. He smiled a bit, sat next to her and laid his hands on his knees. He was still kind of turned on being so intimate with Katherine, and didn't really want Elena to saw his boner.  
"Can you just lay here with me? Like always before?" she asked and watched into his green eyes. She saw him nodding, and so she pulled her t-shirt off, going under the blanket.

It wasn't really uncomfortable for miss Gilbert to think that she was in bed with guy who was planning on wedding. And not with her. She felt Stefan's bare chest against hers, jeans had been taken off too so he was with his underwear. Elena pushed herself against him, hoping that he wouldn't laugh and push her of. Instead of that, she felt him kiss her on forehead, saying good night and so she knew that she could fall in sleep with peace.


	5. 5 The begin of something new

It was late in the midnight, when Elena woke up. She opened her eyes a little, trying to make the vision little sharper. There was no light, except the one what was coming from the door - which was open. Slowly she started to realize, how Stefan wasn't beside her and he was standing at the door.. with her? _No, that's Katherine,_she calmed down, while tried to look like she was still sleeping. And just listened the conversation.

"So as soon as I get back home, I found you and some other chick in the same bed?", voice absolutely belong to Katherine and it was angry. Not so loud, but it was understandable: it was probably late.  
"Really? You are saying that to _me_?", Stefan said and laughed a little. Elena could only imagine Katherine's face right now.  
"If you are going to judge me with sleeping, _just sleeping _with Elena and not doing anything else, you might want to think about it couple times", he sounded pissed and Katherine just crossed her arms across her chest.

For a while there was quiet moment. No one moved or spoke. There was just the silence.  
"Fine. Fine, fine, do what you want. I don't care, at all. You can keep your ring and promises. Sleep with who ever you want or fuck everyone. I don't mind", Katherine almost yelled and throw Stefan's ring on the floor. She did that with such a power, that he was lucky it didn't broke. She was such a storm.  
"Katherine you do not wanna pick up that conversation", there was a angry tone in his voice. No quiet moments anymore.  
"Maybe I do", she said with challenging style.

"Or maybe it's you who don't want to talk about anything. Look at you Stefan, always saying the words that makes you tough.. but when it's the time to discuss, you are running away like a rabbit? Seriously, you can't even say out loud what you think about _it_", Elena heard Katherine's voice and she wanted so bad to kick her vampire ass. How could he let her treat him like that? Elena bite the pillow and tried to pretend that she was still in dreamland.  
"We are not arguing in the middle of the night, Katherine", Stefan sounded serious and pissed off. Katherine placed her hands around his neck, making a smile on her face. He didn't really like it at the moment, but didn't really do anything to stop her.  
"I would really, really like to have you in the bed with me", she said, watching directly to the green eyes.

Slowly Katherine moved her head closer to Stefan's neck, placing kisses everywhere. Sure it felt good, but in the middle of the night, when he really wanted to sleep, it wasn't so pleasuring. Stefan leaded his head back, trying to make bit more space between them.. well, he didn't really succeed. Katherine lifted her head up, watching straight to his eyes.  
"Shall we go?", she asked and moved her head closer, softly letting her lips meet Stefan's. He responded the kiss, enjoying the moment while Elena watched with almost teary eyes. It was just wrong.

"I think it's better to sleep separated tonight", Stefan said and slowly pulled back, taking few steps back. He could see how her eyes turned red.  
"You don't wanna share this night with me, you wanna be with her, huh? Just go and fuck her already: in the pussy, in the ass, go ahead. Just dump me and put me into the grave", Katherine yelled and pushed Stefan off her, making him take few extra steps so he wouldn't fall down.  
"You are drunk, Kathy, just go bed, please", he said and shook his head. He bet that Damon and even Elena woke up, but it didn't really matter.  
"Yeah I will. Maybe with Damon, he's the one who likes me actually. You just choose a slutty friend over a girlfriend!", she protested and Stefan walked towards her, looking at her dangerously. She didn't mind.  
"I think that you are the slutty one of you two. Have fun", those were the last words of his mouth that night and then he slammed Elena's room's door so loud, that he could swear the birds on roof flew away.

Next time Elena woke up, it was late in the morning, early in the afternoon. She had slept pretty well, if she didn't count the argument between the lovebirds. She turned her head, seeing Stefan's face right next to her. His eyes were closed, and he looked so much like an angel, that Elena couldn't believe that he was a monster. Slowly she leaded her head closer, so she could feel his warm breath. Elena couldn't help herself, but she placed a quick kiss on his lips, smiling lightly. She didn't know if she was allowed to do that, probably not, but he started to wake up.

"Good morning", brunette said and smiled while Stefan opened his eyes. Slowly he started to smile, watching into her eyes. He licked his lips quickly, but didn't say a word. For a moment, he thought that she was Katherine but soon forgot it.  
"Morning beauty", he said as polite as always, starting to stand up. Elena watched him to start wearing clothes, still laying on the bed.  
"I gotta go down stairs, but stay here as long as you want", Stefan said and got up, walking out of the door.

Elena didn't know what to think about. It wasn't normal for Stefan to get up so early: he liked to stay in the bed, just chill. Maybe it was because of the fight or simply the reason was Katherine. Elena felt a jealousy wave going trough her body. That woman was a curse. She didn't like her at all and was absolutely in that side that no one should like her. But unfortunately the both Salvatore brothers liked her. _I bet all the boys looove her_.

Giggling, few pleasing words, moanings. When Elena listened really bad, she could hear it. Few steps, a slam - maybe against the wall or something? Laughing, laughing, moans. She didn't really like the idea of her head. What if Katherine had really gone to Damon's room? _No she wouldn't, _Elena thought but on the other way.. why wouldn't she? She seemed to like having a lot of attention on her.

Door opened and Elena could hear it. She knew that Damon's room was near to hers, and it was probably his room's door.  
"I gotta go, really, like now", it was woman's voice.  
"Nooo you don't. He can wait couple minutes.. hours.. days", Damon said and there was a little more laugh. Elena felt so guilty, even she hadn't done anything.  
"You're so seductive", she moaned and Elena didn't want to know what did he do to make her moan.  
"But I really have to go now, Damon", she sounded determined and he gasped.  
"Thank you for spending the night with me, miss Already Gone", he said and soon Elena saw how brunette walked pass her door, wearing nothing. And Elena didn't wanna get up right now, so she decided to sleep a while.

When Elena finally after couple hours got up and was wearing clothes, she managed to go down stairs. She heard words, not really like arguing but not very optimistic either.  
"We'll talk about when I get back, okay?" she heard Stefan saying, being a bit worried. What was going on? He had just like that ignored all the earlier things with Katherine and Damon? Elena couldn't believe it, or that he hadn't heard them.  
"Okay", was the only word that Katherine said. She didn't pay any attention to Elena, who was looking at them from the side. And she could not believe her eyes, when she saw how Stefan pressed his lips against Katherine's, clearly being into it.

The kiss continued for a while, until Katherine pulled back. She just smiled to him, sat on the sofa while Stefan walked toward Elena.  
"So here's the thing. I have to go to the hospital with Damon, you know, all the blood bags and stuff", he said and looked over his shoulder, like making sure that Katherine was still sitting. She was.  
"You might wanna stay here, so I told Kath not to be a problem. And if she is, call me", Stefan said and Elena nodded. Not exactly like she wanted to go home, so she had to stay. Stefan said something to her plus that, but she wasn't listening. Just smiled for a good bye and let him move out of the door.

"I know what you think about me, little girl", Katherine said, eyes on the magazine. It wouldn't be a lie to tell, that Elena was a bit scared.  
"You think that I'm a total bitch whore and Stefan doesn't deserve me", she continued and smiled a little.  
"Well, emm, I-I don't like to judge people without knowing them", Elena tried to defense herself and swallowed. Katherine put the magazine down next to her, still smiling for her doppelgänger.  
"So let's get to know each others. I can tell Stefan thinks that you are some kind of friend to him and I think you know that he loves me, so that makes me important to him.. maybe he would like if we would be friends."

Elena's first thought was, that she was playing her. Saying such a stuff for making her fall to it. Making her believe, that she just wanted to be nice.  
"Really?", it was the only word that came out of her mouth. Katherine nodded and Elena got even more nervous. She had to spend a day with Katherine, and it was sure, that it wouldn't be so pleasurable.

* * *

Okay, so lots of you guys has said that Katherine is such a bitch and stuff like that, but hey, if you have noticed, the main characters are Stefan and Elena. So don't worry, I have plans.. but what kind of story would this be without few turning points? ;) ▬ love ya all, thank you so much for reading and following this story. You make me so happy with your comments and save my bad days!


	6. 6 Girls' day in

Elena couldn't help it, but she felt pretty nervous. Stefan and Damon had been away for couple minutes and she was sitting on a sofa, drinking coffee while Katherine was drinking something else. It was her normal drink for a morning: a bit of blood mixed with wine, and oh, how good it tasted. Usually she just ripped people's throats, but Stefan had warned her for doing that. Not that she listened to anybody, but she definitely didn't want him to yell at her. He was sweet as Heaven, but when he wanted he would be such a piece of Hell.

"You like our house?", Katherine asked with a softly tone, keeping her eyes on Elena. She didn't like her, it was very clear, even for Elena. Doppelgänger didn't like the vampire either, but she understood that wisest thing to do was being nice to her. She didn't want to die.  
"Yeah, it's cool", she responded maybe too fast, and both could hear how she was little scared. Katherine just smiled that devilish and happy smile.  
"Have you been here a lot?", she asked again one question. _So this is it? _Elena thought, _she's just asking me and I have to answer?_  
"Well, yeah, I think", Elena said and tried to sound more confident. Well it was just a try.

Katherine kept the smile on her face, but inside she was on flames. She just wanted the brunette dead. Was it too much to ask? Elena was a weak human girl who seemed to like Stefan's company way too much. And he was hers, all the way down. But recently she had been away more than usually, so she couldn't know, if Stefan still loved her. Maybe she had crossed some lines, she wasn't a saint - but when someone swore you that he loves you forever, you are stupid and believe them. Even a demon like Katherine did.

There was a strange silence, no one said a word. Elena tried to keep her eyes out of the vampire girl, but she could feel how two brown eyes were looking at her all the time. She coughed, and stepped up. She headed to the kitchen, hearing the foot steps: of course Katherine was following.  
"I think that we should play a game", she said. Elena flinched a bit, that didn't sound good.  
"Really?", she asked. Last thing she wanted to do, was to start the "no-no-no-noooo"- line.  
"Totally! It will help us know each others. I barely know anything about you.. and I'm dying to hear everything. Why not?", Katherine smiled, and Elena saw that smile when she turned around.  
"You're right. So what is this game?", she asked and had a little doubt in her mind.

They were sitting on the sofa, trying to enjoy each others company. It didn't really succeed, but they tried. It was more like Katherine was trying to make Elena feel uncomfortable and she was trying to ignore her.  
"Okay, so we just ask some random questions and we have to be honest. Got it?", Katherine asked and Elena nodded, being still unsure about this. There might be some questions that she didn't want to answer.. but there was no turning back, not anymore.

"Great. How old are you?", Katherine spilled the first question and Elena was relieved. It wasn't going to be that bad, right?  
"I'm seventeen, as old as Stefan.. kind of. And you..?", Elena asked, trying to feel comfortable.  
"Over 500 years old - and pretty as a princess", vampire said and smirked, when Elena almost dropped her lower jaw on the floor. She was in a room with a vampire, who had lived hundreds of years? She was more scared than ever, but tried to calm down.  
"You are shocked, funny. But the next question.. are you a virgin?", Katherine asked, tilting her head on the side. She loved these questions.

Elena wasn't sure, what she should answer. Yes, she was - kind of. But in the other way.. she wasn't.  
"I'm not sure what to say", Elena said and Katherine raised her eyebrow. She sighed.  
"Okay, well, I make it easier: have you had sex?", she asked it as simply as could.  
"What kind of?", she asked and looked a bit embarrassed.  
"OMG Elena, you are ruining our game!", Katherine gasped.  
"Just tell me then, what sexual have you done", she said.

She couldn't help but laugh inside of her head: how stupid was this human girl? Or maybe she just pretended, so Katherine would fell in the trap. Such a shame, that she didn't get played by the others. Other people were in her game board.  
"Um, okay. Well I don't count kissing. And then I have.. one quick question?", she asked and Katherine rolled her eyes, but nodded then.  
"This is just between you and I, right?", Elena was little concerned. She didn't want to all humans and non-humans to know what she had done and like that.  
"Of course. I might be a bitch, but I'm not a rumormonger", Katherine confirmed.  
"Good. I have, kind of, got fucked from back", she said and watched away from vampire, who was smiling a bit. This was going to awkward for Elena, but she did enjoy this.  
"And I have sucked cock. And do not tell, I don't want everyone to know", Elena continued and finally faced her an ancestor. She just nodded.

"I don't even mind asking if you're a virgin.. I mean, not like your a slut, but because you have been living that long and like.. you know", Elena was mumbling.  
"I got the point, and yeah, I'm not a virgin", Katherine said and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't mind.  
"And I guess I'm kind of a slut", she said and smirked. And laughed, but Elena just was confused - no one usually said that.  
"Okay.. I hope you don't rip my head of. But, I heard when you and Stefan were discussed last night", she started and saw how smile on Katherine's face disappeared.  
"Go ahead and ask, I don't mind", she said and watched Elena.  
"Well.. it seemed like, you are into Damon too. So, are you?", Elena asked and bit her lip. Katherine's smile was gone and in her eyes was pure ice.

Katherine knew that they would have to discuss about this. Well, maybe not now, but what ever.  
"Let's stop the game, but I promise, that I will give you your answer. Has Stefan ever told you about how he turned.. or Damon?", Katherine asked and stepped up. She hoped that Stefan would have said something about her to Elena, but poor girl was living in un-knowing-world.  
"Not really. I haven't asked", human said with a scared voice. This would go either good way, or bad way - which meant dead way.  
"You wanna hear it?", Katherine asked and sad smile was on her face. Elena nodded.

_"We were living year 1864. I came to Mystic Falls, here. Everybody believed that my family had died in a fire, and I and my hand maid, Emily Bennett - you know, ancestor of your Bonnie - had survived. The Salvatore family took me in to their house, only father and younger son living there. That's when I first met Stefan. Those living, green eyes, pure angel it can be told. He was such a gentleman, and even after all those years, he still is. He placed a quick kiss on my hand and I smiled like a lady, knowing that he would be something special. I settled down and Stefan showed me all the beautiful things from this town. He made me fall in love with Mystic Falls, and then he took away my heart._

I can remember it like yesterday. It was a rainy day, when I was in my room and Emily was away. She had her own family, and I could take care of myself - well, Stefan wouldn't believe it. Oh, he was such an innocent boy. Full of life and care, wanted to be a doctor. He had been so sweet and every smile that he gave, made my cold heart melt. He didn't know anything about me and my kind: vampires were just a bad bed time story to him. But that rainy day, he had to figure it out.

"May I come in?" he asked and I, as always, said yes. I was in petticoat and corset, but it was covering enough for me. I didn't mind, if Stefan would have seen me without clothes - wouldn't be first time when I shocked a man. When he stepped in and closed the door, only thing he was watching was me. I said hello politely and he was just staring. And I liked it, the way he watched me, was so innocent but yet so wantable. From that moment, I knew I got him - but he also got me. I asked him, what was he doing here and he barely could get a word out of his mouth.

Well, I can say, that after couple minutes, he was very, very active with his mouth. I think you don't want to hear about it, so I just skip the best part of it. I compelled him not to be afraid of me: I loved him, and he loved me, but his eyes.. they were full on fear. It was better that way. We started to be more together, he sneaked into my room at nights and we had our privacy. We talked about weddings and the change, that he would be like me. Immortality, we wanted it. I kind of forced him to drink my blood, so if something would happen, he would come back. I didn't tell him to became vampire, I just encouraged him. Pushed him into the right way, to me.

And then, few months after meeting Stefan the other brother came to the hoods. I was immediately taken. If you would have known Damon then, oh no, well, you wouldn't be virgin. He had a really good taste of women, and not just some slut made her way to him. His icy eyes and charisma just blew women feet to the clouds. And he had this bad thing.. he liked challenges. He liked to have something that he can't - like me. I was always with Stefan before him, but when Damon came in to the town, I spend a lot of time with him. Of course, also with Stefan, but less.

Damon.. how can I describe it? He was a man. Compared to Stefan, who has seven years younger, he had experience. No, not in sexual way so much - it was me who took their virginity. I liked Damon, he was naughty and liked to break the rules. But he wanted me too much. Stefan, he loved me like no one else. Pure love, he couldn't even look at other women, or think of them, he only saw me. Damon did the same, but it was.. well, he wa

_s __propertied._ _He wanted me all for himself, he would have killed Stefan if that was what it took - and I'm not saying this to make it look like I wanted to be wanted. I did, of course, I love that feeling. But I was spoiled too much and I saw it. Damon was always around me, stealing my time with Stefan and it got too hard. Finally, one day, they told me to choose. And how did that end.._

I chose. Stefan, it was hard but it had to be done. In my heart I always knew it would be him. And then, he drank my blood and just smiled at me. He was looking so handsome, but also so cute. I couldn't help but love him back. He whispered that he loved me, and then softly I drove a sword through his heart. It was the hardest thing to do, but it didn't feel so bad when I knew, that he was coming back. All the time, I waited on his side.

Well, I had given my blood to Damon too. I told him that he deserved the one that he would cherish forever and if he wanted, he could turn. Funny thing in Damon, he can't handle loss. When I told that I would choose Stefan, he drank the days of the week. He didn't mind what other people told him, just drank. He decided to kill himself - he told me, that he would spend an eternity telling me how much he loves me and ruining my relationship with Stefan. He hasn't succeed very well in that, and as the time goes on, he has given up a little. But am I into Damon... I believe that the Salvatore brothers will be always part of me. Both of them, in a good and in a bad time. They are the best of me, but also the worse"

Elena was quiet all the time. It sounded like a love story, truly. She loved it as a story, but when she thought about it too much, she could have cried. Katherine had them both, kind of. He had feelings for her boyfriend's brother, and he seemed to be cool with it. It was bothering Elena. Katherine had chosen him, but still was screwing with Damon.  
"I heard that you went in to the bed with Damon.. did you do it to hurt Stefan?", Elena asked and didn't look at Katherine.  
"What? No, oh no, you got it all wrong. With Damon? Not me. It was just some brunette. Damon plays with girls, but I'm sure you know that already", vampire laughed and stepped up.  
"I mean, you kissed him. So you must know that he doesn't really like you. Just wants sex and screw around", Katherine continued and Elena lifted her eyes. She had seen them? Her confused and panic look made Katherine smile. But she added with a very cocky smile:  
"Salvatore brothers are all over me, and there is nothing you can do about it, little girl."

And it was the moment, when Katherine walked away as a winner and the poor girl was left alone in a cold world.

* * *

Ow, I'm so sorry it has been time since last upload! It is just that summer is a really busy time for me: doing this, doing that and when I have free time, I just sit back and relax! I hoped you liked this, it's been ages since last time I wrote, so.. sorry if there is mistakes or something :s xxx love you and please review!


End file.
